spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Ever After
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:9 Season:1 Air Date:February,1,2015 Plot The killer reveals that the film is not a horror movie and reveals his identity! Script Previously all the lights go off SpongeBob:Patrick is that you?! Squidward:NO!GET OFF ME! SpongeBob:the killer has got Squidward! Squidward:NO HE HASNT YOUR DIGGING YOUR NAILS INTO MY BACK! SpongeBob:oh Ive been meaning to sharpen them... the lights turn back on is gone SpongeBob:ah Patrick's gone! Squidward:yay... Sandy:we need to rescue Patrick before it's to late! Jim:ok...the first place I'd check is the upstairs area... Jim and SpongeBob and friends upstairs SpongeBob:hello?!mr killer sir?! Jim:wait I heard something in the bed room! Jim look in the wardrobe in a bedroom Jim get stabbed in the chest Jim:AHHHH!!! Jim fall onto the floor SpongeBob:noo!!who's doing this?! Jim:he he...went down sta... Jim die everyone run down stairs Sandy's shoe deflate Sandy:my suit it's sprung a lea Sandy fall down the stairs SpongeBob:SANDY! SpongeBob run down to Sandy SpongeBob:what happened?! Sandy:my shoe deflated!the water is getting into mygoes in Sandy 's helmet SpongeBob:Sandy!stay with me!Patrick Squidward and Mr Krabs watch out for the killer!I'll keep Sandy breathing... Squidward:who died and made you boss? SpongeBob:Jim... Squidward:he never said that! Mr Krabs:but I'm your boss so do what the boy said! Squidward:sighsok... the killer in the basement ???:HA FINALLY I HAVE GOT YOU! the killer turn around in his chair revealing Bubble Bass Patrick:Fred? Bubble Bass:NO!it's me Bubble Bass! Patrick:wait you played yourself in this film? Bubble Bass:what do you mean film?!you ruined my life!remember?! Patrick:nah... Bubble Bass:it goes way back to when I was in the chase with the police...I believe it's when the Krusty Krab had that drive through!I was one of the first there! a flashback start Bubble Bass at the Krusty Krab Bubble Bass:thank you so much sir! Squidward looking through the drive through hole Squidward:yeah yeah...we don't have all day! Bubble Bass drive off Bubble Bass:I think I'll have some of my diet Dr.Kelp drink... Bubble Bass get the diet Dr.Kelp drink out and start drinking it Bubble Bass's car start crashing into everything the police driving to the Krusty Krab Policeman:I can't believe he put the whole town stuck in a traffic jam! the Policeman see Bubble Bass Policeman:hey!he's speeding! the policeman drive around and start driving bubble bass Bubble Bass:what the? Bubble Bass speed up Bubble Bass:AH!THE COPS! Policeman:please stop the vehicle! Bubble Bass:no! Patrick see a do not cross whilst busy sign Patrick:do now cross when busy!do now cross when busy!ok sign post!whatever you say! Bubble Bass driving up to Patrick Patrick:woah! Bubble Bass:why you in the middle of the road?!get out! Patrick:the sign told me to! Bubble Bass drive around the corner of a building Sandy walking with loads of science tubes in a tray Bubble Bass:AHHH!! Sandy:ah! the tubes fall over Bubble Bass's car Bubble Bass:STUPID SQUIRREL! the car burn Bubble Bass:my car! Sandy:my science experiment! the police pull up and get out of the car Policeman:well well well...guess who's going back to prison? Bubble Bass in his chair when the flashback ends Bubble Bass:ever since my plans to kill the sponge have been hopeless! Patrick:wait so...how did you get here? Bubble Bass:I was freed from prison...I went to the Krusty Krab to get a Krabby Patty and get my revenge on the sponge and then the TV sucked me into it! Patrick:just like us! Bubble Bass:oh really?well then you might remember these... Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash tied up in the corner Bubble Bass:you are all going to die a slow and painful death! FIN Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts